


wow, tony stark

by bbypeter, the_accidental_horcrux



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Interactive Fic, Shenanigans, Trans Peter Parker, email fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypeter/pseuds/bbypeter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_accidental_horcrux/pseuds/the_accidental_horcrux
Summary: Everyone needs more Tony Stark shenanigans. Especially Grace.





	1. Meet Grace Fitzsimons, sixteen year old hero.

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMM K SO THIS IS LIKE SOME GOOD EMAILS BETWEEN TONY STARK AND THE LOVELY [GRACIE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeeonjk) WHOM I LOVE, but it wasn't really related to peter pie, making it hard to include in the peter-centric fic SO basically yeah i made a new fic in this 'verse for it. you're welcome.
> 
> pls enjoy.
> 
> uhh and maybe world domination will ensue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark gets a lot of emails. This happens to be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwwwwwhat a babe im so happy these emails exist. gosh i hope everyone else is as excited as i am for themmmmmmmmmm

**SUBJECT:** wow, tony stark   


**SENT TO:** Anthony Stark,  [ _iamironman@starkindustries.com_  
](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com)

**SENT FROM:** Grace Fitzsimons, [_owllover083@gmail.com_  
](mailto:owllover038@gmail.com)

**D/T:** 22/05/2012 at 15:45

 

sending an email to you, mr stark is awesome! you’re my hero and this feels really cool, like i finally get to talk to my favourite hero and person in the world and it’s so surreal and incredible! i know you’re a busy man and everything what with running SI, but it’d be cool to get a response? i dunno though this is kind of strange, kind of therapeutic in a way, cause you don’t know any of my problems and you don’t ask so it’s nice and once again awesome!

 

have a great day/night

i think you’re amazing

 

grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you've met grace! uhh one email per chapter because im lazy so here we are.


	2. J.A.R.V.I.S. is on the response team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARV is really just trying his best to keep the people who emailed Mr. Stark off his back. He knows enough about people to know that humour is a good tool, so he decided to share one with the people who email Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if any of you have ever emailed mr. stark, but you get an automated jarv reply, a new joke every time you email, unless you talk to jarvis. he's a lonly guy, too. you should talk to him

**SUBJECT:** wow, tony stark

**SENT TO:** Grace Fitzsimons,  [ _ owllover083@gmail.com _ ](mailto:owllover083@gmail.com)

**SENT FROM:** J.A.R.V.I.S automated responses,  [ _ iamironman@starkindustries.com _ ](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com)

**D/T:** 22/05/2012 at 15:45

 

**>** This is the automated email response from J.A.R.V.I.S. to let you know that Mr. Stark has a very full email box and might not get a reply out to you right away. He will respond eventually.

**>** In the meantime, a joke:

**>**

**>** What did the lamp say to the man? The use of the word "man" in this joke is not to be discriminatory towards women or people of the non-binary spectrum, it is just, in this case, the first (not best) gender that came up to type.

**>**

**>** Nothing, lamps do not talk.

**>**

**>** This joke refers to the common American joke that allows inanimate objects to often speak or do actions that are otherwise impossible. In this case, the lamp does not, in fact, defy reality to say a punchline, but stays silent because it is unable to speak.

**>**

**>** Warmest regards, and a thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is.
> 
> yep


	3. Grace just likes to be nice, you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, someone thought to email back to JARVIS. I'm sure he appreciates the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is grace being nice. everyone go love grace. (it's also a real email, go love grace)

**SUBJECT:** wow, tony stark

**SENT TO:** Anthony Stark,  [ _ iamironman@starkindustries.com _ ](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com)

**SENT FROM:** Grace Fitzsimons, _[owllover083@gmail.com](mailto:owllover083@gmail.com)_

**D/T:** 23/05/2012 at 11:40

 

Hey JARVIS,

 

you seem like an awfully cool dude if i do say so myself.

 

your joke was very good and it made me laugh so that just proves my point of you being an awesome dude even more.

 

anyway thanks for letting me know JARVIS! 

 

kindly, 

 

Grace Fitzsimons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also you guys should love jarvis. he tries his best.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there will be updates n stuff when i feel like it


End file.
